


Turbulence

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Humor, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam figures out how to calm Dean down on plane rides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first Supernatural fic.

"Fuck, why can't we take the Impala?" Dean dug his fingers into the arm of the plane chair even more, nails leaving marks in the multi-coloured fabric as he glanced around the airplane, swallowing.

 

"Because we're going to Hawaii," Sam said, snorting on the look of pure terror on his older brother's face. "Unless you figured out how to drive on water."

 

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be on this flying death trap," Dean snapped, pressing a hand to his forehead and jerking in his seat a little as they hit some turbulence. "God, I hate planes so much."

 

"Relax," Sam said, shaking his head and settling back in his seat. "At least there's not a demon on this flight."

 

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Dean breathed out, looking around again nervously. "How am I supposed to relax?"

 

Sam shrugged, stretching his lanky legs out and arching off the seat a bit in order to make room for himself. "I dunno. Just think about what makes you happy or something gay like that."

 

Dean swallowed, surveying their fellow passengers cautiously, as though any one of them was about to jump up and hijack the plane. Seeing as it was a relatively unimportant redeye from San Francisco to Honolulu, the chances of that were incredibly slim; aside from the Winchester brothers, there was only about ten other people on board, all of them asleep except for a business man watching a movie. Dean kept an eye on him just in case; he didn't want to die on a plane.

 

"So what makes you happy?" Sam prodded, watching his brother curiously.

 

"Blowjobs," Dean said, attempting to joke even though his face was contorted in the sort of grimace one expected on a body that had just been murdered horrifically, not on a guy in the economy class of an airplane. "Blowjobs make me happy."

 

"I'm sure one of the flight attendants would be happy to oblige."

 

Dean eyes the stewardesses on the flight; neither of them were very young or attractive. His stomach heaved as the jet jolted from turbulence, panting before curling over in his seat. "I don't think a blowjob from them would help very much…"

 

"Well, it's one of them or that guy," Sam muttered, gesturing to the business man, who looked far too engrossed in the Jennifer Aniston rom-com currently playing to want to suck anyone's dick. "Take your pick."

 

Dean blinked, looking around and then back at Sam, arching an eyebrow. "A mouth is a mouth, Sammy. Can't say I would object if you did it."

 

Sam stared at his older brother, eyes widening slightly as he shook his head, leaning away. "Hell no, Dean. What kind of sick pervert suggests something like that?"

 

"A mouth is a mouth," Dean repeated, looking decidedly ill from either the plane ride or the idea of his little brother sucking him off.

 

"Not when it's your brother's mouth," Sam said blankly, staring at Dean and shaking his head. "Besides, I'm not gay."

 

"Like Hell you aren't." Dean rolled his eyes, pinching Sam on the cheek roughly. "You're always finding ass that's obviously interested and then moving on even though you could totally get laid."

 

"Maybe I don't want to just get laid, Dean."

 

"Gay."

 

"Maybe I want an actual girlfriend."

 

"Double gay."

 

"If not being a whore like you makes me gay, then I guess I'm a fag."

 

"Well then, Elton John-" and with that, Dean undid his own fly, arching an eyebrow at Sam "-why are you sucking?"

 

Sam's eyes dropped to his brother's unzipped jeans, staring slightly at the bit of plaid boxers visible through the fly before he put a hand on Dean's thigh, the denim coarse against his fingers. Dean watched Sam's face as the younger Winchester slipping a hand in Dean's pants, wincing as his finger brushed against the other man's cloth-covered bulge, Dean already half-aroused, cock stirring to life.

 

Dean swallowed, speaking gently, more because Sam looked terrified than out of any real hesitation. "You don't have to, Sam."

 

"My hand is already in your pants," Sam said from behind clenched teeth, eyes darting around. "I think it's too late to stop now."

 

Dean nodded, leaning back; this wasn't bothering him as much as it should have. Or, at least, it didn't until Sam leaned in, pressing his mouth to Dean's in what was probably the most awkward, clumsy kiss either of them had ever experienced. It didn't help that while Dean's tongue was probing at Sam's mouth in a feeble attempt to up the already-low-eroticism of the situation, Sam's hand was slowly massaging the very hard bulge in Dean's pants, making the incestuous makeout session seem twice as worse.

 

This kind of made sense, though, in a sick, twisted way; Dean and Sam were all each other had, and since they had been kids, it had been the two of them alone for the most part. Maybe what was going on now had been conditioned into the both of them; they would do anything for each other, including this… whatever the hell 'this' happened to be.

 

They broke the kiss, Dean licking his lips with the foreign-but-familiar taste of Sam still on them, and Sam took the opportunity to pull his brother's cock out, fingers sliding over it slowly. He could safely say this was the first cock aside from his own that he had touched, and it was kind of overwhelming, considering the fact that it was his brother's.

 

"What do I do?" was the first thing that slid off Sam's tongue, the man licking his dry lips as he jacked Dean off slowly.

 

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Dean muttered, groaning as one of Sam's fingers flicked over the head of his dick and immediately ducking as the plane rocked back and forth. "Just do what girls have done to you."

 

Sam stared at the cock in his hand; Dean wasn't huge but he wasn't exactly small either, and Sam licked his teeth before scooting back in the seat a little, ducking down and pressing his mouth to the head, recoiling immediately and screwing his face up. "God, dick tastes gross. How the fuck do chicks do this?"

 

"Dunno. Don't care. Just go down."

 

Sam steeled himself, leaning back down and dragging his tongue over the head of Dean's cock, managing to ignore the taste as he tried to recall the last time he had gotten a blowjob. He wrapped his lips around the tip of the hard cock, sucking slightly and whimpering as Dean's fingers found his hair, the older man tugging it roughly, smirking.

 

Okay, so maybe he was a little more into this than he should have been, but he couldn't really be blamed for enjoying something like this. Despite being decidedly heterosexual, he knew Sam was attractive and something about the double taboo of getting head from his brother on a public place was both arousing and relaxing; his fear was slowly being sated.

 

Sam flared his nostrils as he went down a bit further, Dean's dick tickling the back of his throat, pushing against his uvula as he tried to keep his breathing shallow, swallowing around Dean's cock. By no small feat he managed to get the hard shaft all the way into his mouth, sucking around it and flattening his tongue against the underside, trying to keep himself calm.

 

Dean stared down at Sam, petting his head and keeping an eye out for the stewardesses. "You're a filthy liar, Sammy," he whispered, holding the younger man in place. "Filthy fucking liar. You've sucked loads of cock before."

 

Sam hummed a little, pulling off carefully as some spit ran down his chin, finally just glancing at Dean and shaking his head. "First time, Dean. Scout's honour."

 

"Keep going," Dean muttered, running his thumb over Sam's lower lip to wipe off the drool. "C'mon, Sammy."

 

Sam dropped back down, palming his brother's dick as he ran his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of the thick shaft. Dean mumbled something incoherent, bucking forward, and Sam pulled off before taking Dean's cock in his mouth again, bobbing up and down on the slick member, Dean pressing a hand to his own lips to stifle a groan.

 

Surprisingly, Sam wasn't finding this repulsive; sucking cock really wasn't that bad, and although the feeling of helplessness that came alongside it wasn't something he'd usually enjoy, he was loving it right now. His own dick was getting hard by this point and Sam slid a hand down to it, slipping it in his pants and starting to feel himself up.

 

He wished they were in a hotel so he could do this properly; trying to be covert in the economy class of an airplane was nearly impossible. But by how tense Dean was and the moans coming from his mouth, hardly disguised, it was obvious he was close to coming. Sam popped off Dean's cock as a particularly hard groan ripped itself from his brother's throat, shaking his head and smacking Dean's side. "Shut up, Dean! We'll get caught!"

 

Dean nodded, face red as he pushed Sam down, biting his lower lip. "Kay… c-c'mon, keep going…"

 

Sam swallowed his brother's dick again, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, moaning in the back of his throat, jacking himself off, needy and willing. Dean's fingers gripped at Sam's hair, yanking at the brown locks as he jerked up into his brother's mouth. "Sammy," he grit out, eyes flickering to his brother's hand as Sam jacked off fervently.

 

Dean didn't last much longer, eyes fluttering and a low, guttural groan leaving his lips, seeds spilling into Sam's mouth. The younger man sat up, frantically looking around before grabbing what was left of Dean's Coke, spitting into it automatically. He shuddered as his own body was racked by orgasm, pulling his hand out of his pants and wiping it on the airplane seat.

 

The brothers stared at each other for a moment or two and then Sam shook his head, leaning away from his brother. "You owe me one."

 

"I'll keep that in mind next time we're surrounded by a pack of clowns," Dean muttered, slinking down in his seat a bit and smirking. "If you do that every time we might have to fly more often."

 

"Shut up, Dean."

 

"In fact, I think I may have developed a fear of the Impala."

 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, shoving his brother playfully and grinning nonetheless, rubbing at his mouth.

 

Apparently turbulence was nothing a blowjob couldn't fix.


End file.
